A Wise Owl and Her Piece of Seaweed
by Verbena2000
Summary: Drabbles of Percy and Annabeth. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Really, their love was unique in a way that could only work with them...more like a love/hate relationship, really, if you happened to ask Annabeth. For example...

1) She loved his sea-green eyes; She hated how she was so easily lost in them.

2) She loved his thick, jet-black hair; She hated how she sometimes had the undeniable urge to run her hands through it.

3) She loved his lips (and if you ever told him, by gods, she would kill you. Preferably with a poison tipped dagger); She hate how all the other girls seemed to, too ( even the anti-aphrodite ones ).

4) She loved his un-wavering courage; She hated how it got him in sticky (and most likely fatal) situations.

5) She loved his sense of humor; She hated how he always had a witty remark at hand when she lashed out with a snappy comment.

6) She loved how clueless he was sometimes; She hated how he didn't do anything when another girl flirted with him, because he had no idea she was.

7) She loved his quirky liking to all things blue; She hated how the color always managed to somehow get from his blue fosted treat and to her white shirt.

8) She loved how he seemed to always know when someone was lying; She hated it how he would ask her questions that she couldn't cover up with a little white lie ( Ex: '...Are you _jealous_?!' ).

9) She loved how he was the only one that could make her even remotely nervous; She hated how he knew that.

10) She loved Percy; She hated how it took her so long to see that.

**So...what do you think? I really love Percabeth, I waited forever for Annabeth to get over Luke. Anyways, reviews are very much appreciated, so don't hesitate to leave a commet ( a simple, 'Nice story!' will suffice). Anyone who does will recieve a virtual cupcake (with blue sprinkles)! I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, as I'm busy with 2 other stories, too.**


	2. Chapter 2

She hadn't planned it. She didn't think it was possible. In fact, she didn't even know that she could feel this way about anyone other then Luke...no, that's not right. This feeling was something stronger, and infinitely different. Her own mother didn't really approve of their relationship, even if Percy had saved her godly butt during the battle against Kronos. Actually, he had saved all the gods, but that was beside the point. As far as she was concerned, she didn't really mind feeling this way about Percy. It just felt...different.

And there was always the doubt. That lingering feeling that just wouldn't go away. She had lost a lot of important people in her life, and that was enough. Feeling this strongly for another human being was dangerous; she was putting her heart and soul on the line. And yet...she didn't really mind. Because she knew he was worth it.

Annabeth could take all the teasing that came with being Percy's girlfriend. In a way, it actually made her feel special when one of her friends would make a joke about how long it took for Annabeth to finally realize how much she cared about this certain son of Posiedon. Because even though it took time, it had happened, and there was no way she was ever letting it go.

Of course, in the back of her mind, she knew she would fall for him eventually. She wasn't a child of Athena for nothing. At the time, she was just to blind to see it, being stuck in an infatuation for Luke. But as she spent more and more time with Percy, the bigger her feelings got for him. It had happened so gradually she wasn't even a aware of the feeling she got when she was with him.

And though it took a long time for it to actually happen, she came to one conclusion: The feeling that she felt when she was with seaweed brain could only be one thing - love.

**Yep, here it is! Another chapter! You guys know what to do (and if you don't, here's a hint: It starts with R and ends in 'eview). Hope you liked it, and I'll get the next one up as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth walked down the street in New York. She shivered and glanced at the sky. It looked like it was going to snow, hence the shiver. She frowned and buried her face in her warm scarf wrapped securely around her neck. The only reason why she was even walking in this gods-forsaken weather was to see Percy. It was Christmas Eve, and they planned to meet each other at the park. Percy had said he had a surprise for her, and she was eager to see not only the present but Percy himself. It had been at least a week since she had last seen him. Far to long, if you asked her. She sighed. This is what happens when you're a demigod. Especially one as special as Percy. Life isn't exactly normal, unless you're definition of it was 'fighting for the right to live to be _at least_ 16'.

After finally reaching her destination, she saw him. He was leaning against a tree, hands stuffed in the pocket of his navy blue jacket. His mop of onyx hair was partially hidden underneath a hat. He had his face tilted upward, towards the sky, as if he was looking for something. Before she knew what she was doing, she ran towards him, arms out-stretched. Percy seemed to have heard her, because he pushed himself off the tree and held his arms out, grinning like mad.

Annabeth crashed against Percy, making him stumble backwards. She wrapped her arms around his tall frame and buried her head in his chest. He still smelled as he did the last time she had seen him; salt water and ocean air. She felt the vibrations of his chuckle as he hugged her back, resting his chin against her blond locks. To him, she smelled like lemons and books, with a twinge of some flower he couldn't quite place.

"I missed you seaweed brain," she mumbled against his chest, hiding the blush she was trying hard to fight back.

"Wise girl, you have no idea how much I've wanted to see you," he responded, kissing the top of her head softly. He slowly untangled them, smiling as Annabeth latched herself on his arm instead. Gods, he had missed her. She glanced up at him, smiling shyly. It was good to be back where she belonged. He slipped his hand into her and entwined they're fingers together as he tugged her towards a fountain in the middle of the park.

"Come on, your surprise is over here."

"Tsk, tsk, impatient, aren't we," Annabeth commented, grinning. Percy looked back at her and stuck his tongue out in a childish gesture as a retort. Annabeth only laughed softly as she was pulled to the fountain. Percy stood by it, focusing on it. Annabeth tilted her head slightly, watching as Percy made the water slowly rise from the fountain. He moved his hands as if in a trance, and suddenly, Annabeth realized that he was creating something from the liquid.

The water took shape into an owl, then a horse, both animals of Athena and Poseidon. As she watched, transfixed, The animals morphed into...Annabeth and Percy. Little figurines of them standing next to each other. She rose her hands to her mouth, a quiet gasp escaping. How did he _do_ this? Slowly, the figures melted back into the fountain, and Percy glanced up at Annabeth through his bangs, his cheeks tinted pink, not only because of the cold weather. Annabeth turned to look at him. He coughed a little, glancing at her shyly.

"Did you...like it?"

Annabeth looked at him incredulously.

"Liked it? Percy, I _loved_ it. How did you do that?"

Percy rubbed the back of his head, a little bashful.

"Well, it took me a while to get it right but," He paused, smiling at her softly, "you're worth every second of it."

Annabeth could feel her face warming up, so she ducked her head, only to feel a warm hand pulling her chin back up. She was staring into Percy sea-green eyes.

"Don't hide. I Love it when you blush,' he whispered to her, before pressing his lips on hers tenderly. Annabeth could feel the warmth of his mouth as she draped her arms on his shoulder and his around her waist. Annabeth wondered briefly when it had started snowing, but she wasn't cold anymore; not when she was with Percy.


	4. Chapter 4

** Just wanted to say a big thank you to all who reviewed! I know I left, and I'm sorry to all who were patient enough to wait. This one isn't all that special ( no, I'm serious. It's ****_really _****not that great ), just a little thing I made for all you percabeth fans out there ( what do you guys call it? Fluff or whatever? ). So, anyway, here's the next installment! **

Annabeth ran up the hill, grinning hugely. Percy was already there waiting for her, a sleigh propped against his leg, a smile adorning his face as he saw her. In the spirit of the season, they decided to go sledding. Although Annabeth wasn't very fond of snow, Percy loved it ( him being the son of Poseidon and all, and since snow is just a frozen form of water, well...you figure it out ). And after much pleading and big, watery green eyes, she finally gave in. And now that they were actually there, she couldn't exactly be mad.

"Hey wise girl," Percy greeted her, pulling her into his chest and nuzzling her hair.

"Seaweed brain," she returned, smiling up at him and placing a kiss on his cheek. Her smile only grew wider as she took notice of the thermos he had tied to the handle of the sleigh. He really had planned this all out. He stepped back and tugged her hand eagerly, pulling her down into his lap as he thumped into the sleigh. He leaned forward, his lips brushing against her ear.

"Ready?"

Annabeth licked her suddenly dry lips and nodded. She felt Percy lean backwards and push. And then they were flying down the hill. She felt Percy mold into her back, using his weight to give them even more momentum. Her mouth opened as a laugh came bubbling up and she leaned forward to, trying to go faster. She felt Percy's chuckle in vibrate through her, as if it was her own.

"Having fun yet?"

"What do you think?"

"Um...that we're going to crash," he guessed, the last part sounding more like a yelp as he looked over her shoulder. She tilted her head, then looked forward. She was so focused on Percy, she didn't even notice that they were heading for a huge snow drift ( no doubt planned by Hera, the demonic goddess that she was. Really, Annabeth wondered why she lived up in Olympus. It was obvious she belonged dead in a ditch, preferably in the underworld, where she couldn't come and seek revenge on Annabeth ).

She felt Percy wrap his arms tightly around her and lean sharply to the left. She moved with him, feeling the sleigh change direction and veer uncontrollably. Annabeth scrunched her eyes shut, expecting to fall off the side instead of the snow drift. And they did ( go figure. Annabeth didn't know why she was expecting some miracle to happen ). She tumbled off, Percy falling with her. They landed in a tangled mess, the sleigh skidding off to the side. She groaned as she opened her eyes, only to see Percy's face right over hers. She blushed, looking away as realized what postition they were in.

Annabeth was _not_ expecting Percy to bury his face in her neck and brush his lips lightly under her ear. Her flushed cheeks turned an even darker shade of red.

"P-percy..."

"What? I couldn't get you're lips, with you turning away and all," he muttered, tone teasing as he moved to nibble her ear instead. She squirmed, not exactly thrilled that Percy had the upper hand, just because they happened to land with him on top. She felt Percy laugh quietly as he placed his cheek against hers.

"I'm just teasing. Really, Annabeth-," he was cut off as Annabeth turned her head slightly, catching his lips with her own. He froze as he felt her mouth move from his lips and down to the hollow of his throat, kissing it softly.

"No fair. Cheater," he said, a blush tinting his cheeks as smiled down at her. She smiled back as he slipped off of her, pulling her to her feet. He gripped her hands as he pressed his lips to her's gently before moving away towards the sleigh. Annabeth smiled to herself, going over the events that had taken place ( maybe it wasn't Hera. It could have just as easily been Aphrodite... ). Maybe snow wasn't all that bad after all...

She was pulled from her thoughts as Percy came and stood next to her, the thermos in hand as he pulled her a cup. She looked at him gratefully as she took it in her hands and sipped it, feeling the warmth spread through her body. She grinned at Percy over the cup and he smiled back.

"So, now that you're rejuvenated, wanna go again?"

"Let's do it," Annabeth said as she handed to cup back to Percy and started her way uphill. And if this time would have a repeat of what happened prior, then she'd do it a thousand times over.


	5. Chapter 5

** Well, here it is, another Percabeth Fic ( I'm starting to get the hang of the whole Fandom of PJATO thing )! I hope you guys like this one. I wasn't really sure where I was heading with this, but I hope it's not _too _bad ( you guys have probably noticed my tendency to make things into lists. I found it quite the useful tool to any author/authoress XD ). Anyways, please review! What you think about these drabbles is what makes me become a better writer, so please, put forth all you're Percabeth passion unto your keyboard! I would really appreciate it, because if I'm being honest, you're thoughts and feelings to this is what keeps me from giving up on these little stories completely. Anyways, please enjoy this!**

Percy knew how Annabeth worked even before they started dating. It had happened naturally; he had began to notice little things about Annabeth that hinted at how she was feeling, what she was needed to be fixed.. And in return, Percy began to supply that need, in any way he could. For example...

1) When she lowered her head slightly and refused to meet his eyes, he knew she was going to cry. And he would be there to kiss the tears away.

2) When she tugged that little curl behind her left ear, he knew she was over-thinking something. And he would be there to distract her, make her laugh, even if it meant making Athena even more displeased with his antics ( Gods, a little respect please? Maybe some gratitude? I could've just left you're godly butt to the mercy of Kronos...).

3) When she bit her lip and looked away, he knew she was nervous. And he was there to make that feeling go away ( of course, there would be some teasing involved to, but only if Percy was up to getting hit in the head ).

4) When she looked up at him and smiled that gentle smile at him, her eyes a soft, vulnerable grey, he knew she was in need of a kiss, of a little reassurance. And he would gladly kiss her troubles away, make everything better, if it meant she would be happy.

5) When she curled her fingers ever so slightly and her mouth involuntarily tightened, he knew she was angry, even if she wasn't aware of it. And he was there to calm her down before the fireworks started; and if and when they did, he was there to listen and take her ranting with his laid-back attitude and make it seem like everything was okay, even if it wasn't.

6) When she stuck her lower lip out and held her hands together, he knew she was pouting and that she just to stubborn to admit it. And he would be the one who satisfied her, without her even knowing he knew that this was what she wanted.

7) When she crossed her arms and stared at him with those steely grey eyes, he knew she was frustrated and at her limit. And he would be there to calmly listen to her reasoning and come up with a compromise they could both agree to.

8) When she sighed and blew that one curl that always managed to escape the restrictions of her hair band, he knew she was feeling over-whelmed and needed a break. And he would be there to help her forget her worries, even if it was only for a little while. It was enough.

9) When she un-knowingly gripped his hand in a death and grip and put on her expressionless mask for everyone outside her close circle of friends, he knew she was secretly terrified and was desperately looking for an anchor in her hectic life. And he would be her anchor, bring her back down to earth and hug her tight and never let her go.

10) When she curled up in a ball on his lap and clung to his shirt, he knew the words that she needed to hear. And he would always be there to say them over and over again, to move in close and whisper gently in her ear, 'I love you', because, simply...he meant it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another Percabeth fic! Cheer's for me! But...for some odd reason, I can't say I'm entirely happy with this. I don't know why, but I feel as if it could've been better. But, that's why all you readers are here! Please, review! I love it so much when I log in and notice more really brightens my day (: I hope you all enjoy this!**  
** Oh! One more thing. In case you may be wondering, this is what I imagined what could've been what Annabeth was going through when Percy disappeared. She had to force herself not to think of all the thing's they could've done together, and to try not to think about him, or she would have come crashing down. Her self-control is one of the things I admire about her, and I wanted to write this to show that. Sorry if it seemed to have the opposite effect!**

Annabeth forced herself not to look back, not to stop and think and wonder over what could have been. Because she knew if she did, she would crumble.

Annabeth forced herself not to think of the way his arm's had fit so perfectly on her waist, how he would bury his face in her neck and inhale deeply, and when he was questioned, he would simply smile and say she smelled like home.

Annabeth forced herself not to think of the way his sea-glass green eye's flashed when he laughed at something she had said, even as she scowled back at him, because he knew she wasn't really mad, just a little frustrated.

Annabeth forced herself not to think of the way he would brush back a stray strand of hair and smile gently at her before he kissed her, slowly and softly, as if she was made of fragile glass. He was one of the _only_ people who knew she wasn't all poker-faced all the time.

Annabeth forced herself not to think of the way he smelled of the ocean, of salt and sand, of the way she could breath in his scent and be instantly calmed, even on the most stressful of days.

Annabeth forced herself not to think of the way he could make her laugh so hard her side's hurt when she was sure everything was going wrong and nothing could possibly go right.

Annabeth forced herself not to think of the way he would hold her when she was at her weakest moments, when she felt as if she was drowning in that hopeless feeling of doubt, and he was there to hug her tightly and not say anything, because there was nothing he needed to say that wasn't already told through his touch.

Annabeth forced herself not to think of the way he would say, " I love you," so earnest and sincere, his emerald eyes looking into her's so truthfully that she wanted to cry, because, finally, she had something permanent.

Annabeth forced herself not to think of Percy. Not to look back, not to stop and think and wonder over what could have been. Because she knew that if she did, she would crumble.


End file.
